In recent years, the scale of LSI (Large Scale Integration) circuits has significantly increased. A large scale simulation environment may thus be used to test LSI circuits.
With respect to a simulation environment for large-scale LSI circuits, there is a technology in which simulation time is reduced by dividing a simulation into plural simulation programs and by performing the simulation programs in a distributed computer environment (hereinafter referred to as a distributed environment).